stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten serenity
Forgotten serenity has over the years built itself a name for being one of the most vicious war alliances in the entire community. While its members have never really exceeded 20 they have continued to fight against all odds to gain what they believe to be righteous. while many see the alliance as a nuisance many have grown to respect them not only because of the skill which many of its members have but also because of the way the small group of permenent members act. They no longer see themselves as an alliance but a family, a family that stand together in the hard times and revel in the glory brought afterwards. They are the forgotten raceThe Rise The Rise Of An Empire History It began when Easy^ was appointed leader of NBS guild alliance, he soon realised it would not be possible to continue the alliance mainly because of thestate of affairs that were left for him. Soon after he dissolved the alliance. After a few days Easy^ and his friend Factor thought of setting up an alliance. they did so and named it Forgotten serenity, after a guild that was already active in Ragnarok onl ine. this was the birth of the legacy. And so, Forgotten Serenity grew with new members. they made a several NAP's and then met the Ascended Empire. It started with a mere NAP. Then Forgotten Serenity were approached with the threat of war from the Slovenian Troops. The war was long and hard, many battles were fought on each side, many people massed and alot of units decimated. But alas, the two sides decided it would be best to settle their differences in a peaceful way, so the war concluded as a draw. They then planned a merge with another alliance, but it was not very successful, because some of the members did not know that FS were an alliance that knows how to have fun. It was a time of peace and prosperity for Forgotten Serenity and so, a pact was made with the Ascended Empire, to aid each other in the time of need, a pact that both would respect. Much time passed since a war had been started, but it was destiny that brought FS into war with the Bad Wolf Project. The war was fierce, swift and fought bravely by both sides. BWP stroke first, massing most of Forgotten Serenity members that were not on PPT. Casulties were many, but FS endured. Respecting the FMA agreement AE had made with us, they sent some reinforcements to aid the war torn alliance in a battle, everyone would remember. In one night, BWP forces were almost halved by those of Forgotten Serenity, thus showing their bravery, valor and strength. Although BWP lost a battle, the war was not over yet, fights were still fought and in the end the war ended in a tie yet again. And so it came to pass that the war between CoP and CIA had begun. At first FS was in the war at the side of CIA, but eventualy the war became tiresome. And so, FS agreed to the CeaseFire DD had made and with that FS left the Great War. After the COP/CIA w ar FS and LLS (The training alliance that had been created) gained several members tha would remain FS for the rest of their days. the leadership at the time was happy clappy and sgtdiesalot. Long Lost Serenity was the training alliance for FS, but it didn't stay that way for long. FS fought 359company(viewtopic.php?f=99&t=86927) during this time. LLS for the most part stayed peaceful at that time, concentrating on growth. Finally in the fall a naq hit lead to a war with AK/Ak(viewtopic.php?f=99&t=90422). Long Lost serenity was involved, and for most had there first test of being massed and massing(viewtopic.php?f=99&t=90451). This conflict was settled between Easy^ and curumo. In the late fall of that year, the true test for FS in war came with a conflict with Omega (viewtopic.php?f=99&t=94940) many members of LLS where allowed to move up to FS to fight the battle, most notable being majorleehurts. After a well fought battle by both sides which saw FS mass the rank 1 and 2 players, FS surrendered. Respect was found by both sides from this conflict. Shortly after, founder and leader easy left FS to fight what would become know as the Zion war with the janasians. FS and LLS declared them selves neutral in the conflict and where not involved at this point. because of a conflict between easy^ and Ethaniel,(viewtopic.php?f=124&t=97092) war was declared on LLS /FS by Ethaniel. LLS, with lessons learned during the AK conflict, fought well, and one day ,showed new found team work in stripping all of Ethaniel planets. An agreement was found to end the conflict, believing a peace was at hand finely, a new threat came to LLS/FS. Blue, under the belief that LLS/FS was supplying Zion with resources(viewtopic.php?f=124&t=97979), began to attack. This lead to the whole of the alliances being in the Zion war(viewtopic.php?f=68&t=96128). During this time, Sgtdiesalot was made leader of LLS, with Papa smurf as 2nd in command. The Zion war was long and costly, and during it a great discussion came with in members of LLS about the game play they wish to have. In answer to that, LLS was disbanded, and all members that wish too moved to FS, and other where allowed to go what ever way they wished. Fs surrender to TLE, when it became clear that we where the last active alliance along with TJ and Killtacular standing and where out resource in the conflict. FS entered a period of relative peace and growth. This period was broken by what FS calls the collective race war (viewtopic.php?f=68&t=104020) (.viewtopic.php?f=68&t=105484) During this time a second conflict with the omega empire started (viewtopic.php?f=68&t=106247). Only a few months past where FS lived in peace, They soon became restless. The forgotten people began to adopt a one hit massing policy, soon after a no NAPs policy was introduced. and so, Forgotten serenity were reborn. An assault was started upon the Realm of stargatewars where no alliance was safe. no remourse was shown to those who fought against the empire. for an entire year war was all the people knew. And was also all the people wanted. while Forgotten serenity were rampaging with a bloodlust of war they continued to believe in the right that all players had, to grow peacefully if they were peaceful, to fight strongly if they so wished. and that no one should be bullied. Peace Has No Place With US After coming incredibly close to obtaining war alliance of the year The forgotten family missed out on it. not due to the face that they were not the best warring alliance of the year. but the fact that you are still allowed to vote for your own alliance. and so while FS one of the easy favourites the larger empires took hold of it through numbers of their own alliances alone. In march of 2009 a war began between the family and DDE, During the 1 year campaign against the mighty DDE, FS have also met in battle the forces of Vampyre & GoK ( aka Ominous ), both alliance fought hard and with honor but soon sued for peace when faced with the might of FS. FS was also the only alliance willing to take up the Alphans challenge to Bloodrealm where a fierce 24 hour onliner saw 10s of Mills of FS and Alphan Jaffa laid slain on the fields of battle. While FS MSs had a clear advantage in the skies above, the ground war was to close to call and the Bloodrealm scoring system sadly did not work so no clear winner could be named, yet both alliances were winners for showing the courage to make to first and only Bloodrealm no nox alliance conflict in SGW history. there were many reasons for the start of the FSvs. DDE war and if I was to mention any it would be taken as slander from the other side no matter how I put it. Over 150 accounts Pummelled the Forgotten forces but to no avail. an entire year later not only is Forogtten serenity still standing as strongly as ever, they have grown exponntially and continue to ascend rapidly. There are now many inactive DDE members that are believed to not actually care too much about the war and therefore do not play very much anymore. Forgotten serenity know that there are many true warriors within DDE and will show respect. to them. Forgotten serenity will never bow to them though. and if the entire universe crumbles to Dust Forgotten serenity will still prevail